Misfortune
by Bergenyx
Summary: Mammon kehilangan susu stroberinya, dan Fon tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat orang lain naik darah. / Untuk Profe Fest, happy birthday!


**Disclaimer** : Amano Akira

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe.

 _Happy birthday, Profe Fest!x_

* * *

" _Muu_... "

Mammon menggerutu beberapa kali. Dia membuka kulkas dengan tatapan paling menyebalkan—sesuai dengan isi kulkas tersebut. Tangan kanan masih menggenggam pintu kulkas, sementara tangan kiri membentuk posisi berkacak pinggang. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke dalam balok pendingin itu sekalipun cahayanya agak menyilaukan dalam suasana remang-remang.

Susu stroberi adalah inti permasalahannya kini. Sejauh yang dia ingat, susu dengan rasa terlampau manis itu selalu tersedia dengan jumlah pas, bahkan lebih. Jadi seharusnya, susu terakhir habis saat lusa malam. Bahkan hari setelah lusa saat pagi hari—berhubung dia agak terburu-buru saat berbelanja. Tapi mengapa tidak ada satupun yang tersisa dalam kulkasnya? Tentu saja, Mammon mengenyahkan asumsi bahwa ada penyusup yang menyelinap. Mengingat tidak ada satupun barang berharga yang lenyap begitu saja. Lagipula, rumah Mammon bukanlah rumah mewah—di mana dia tidak menganggap penting salah satu barang berharganya yang hilang—melainkan, hanya rumah satu lantai berdesain minimalis yang letaknya paling ujung di perumahan ini. Siapa juga yang ingin melirik kediamannya sebagai sasaran empuk?

Jika mencari mangsa, tetangga Mammon yang bernama Fon harusnya menjadi target utama. Mengingat orang paling menyebalkan tersebut tinggal sendirian di rumah yang lebih mirip istana. Tanpa petugas keamanan atau pelayan. Tidak menggunakan kamera pengintai atau apapun yang biasa digunakan para pejabat dan orang-orang kaya di seluruh dunia. Mammon memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keamanan Fon, _sih_. _Toh_ , jika pria tersebut mati karena dihadang pencuri, Mammon akan bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengusiknya lagi. Kalau perlu, pria itu mati perlahan karena gas beracun dan Mammon dapat menertawakan kematiannya.

Yang jadi permasalahan utama adalah: letak rumahnya yang berdempetan dengan Fon. Jika dipikir, memang tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan. Karena dialah yang memilih rumah ini tiga tahun lalu—mengingat desainnya tidak terlalu buruk dan harga yang ditawarkan tidak menguras saku. Tapi siapa sangka, jika dilihat dari depan, rumahnya persis pos keamanan yang menjaga rumah Fon setiap waktu.

Memang, dia tidak pernah peduli soal anggapan orang banyak. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diutarakan ibu-ibu sosialita padanya cukup membuat Mammon jengah. Sejenis: _'Aku tidak menyangka, Fon akan mempekerjakan laki-laki ceking dan pendek sepertimu. Kau sudah ada pengalaman berapa tahun?'_ atau yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Intinya, siapapun yang melihatnya di teras rumah untuk pertama kali pasti mengira dia ada hubungan dengan Fon. Hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan, tentu. Hal tersebut membuat Mammon enggan keluar untuk menghirup udara. Dia hanya keluar pagi-pagi sekali saat orang banyak masih terlelap, lalu cepat-cepat masuk ketika melihat siapapun berjalan dari ujung tikungan.

Tunggu.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkan penderitaan yang dialami belakangan ini.

Demi apapun.

Susu stroberinya hilang.

Dia menutup kulkas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedih karena malam ini dilewatkan tanpa susu stroberi, juga kesal dan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin lebih masuk akal jika dia salah hitung ketika berbelanja. Atau malam hari dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia berjalan ke dapur dan meneguk susu sampai tandas. Bisa juga saat pulang belanja dia bertemu dengan seekor anjing dan tanpa sadar memberi—

—Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dia tidak berasumsi!

Langkah Mammon menuju sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendelan lebarnya—dan jendela ruang tamu Fon—dapat dibilang menyeret. Duduk dengan hempasan, dia melirik jendela tanpa alasan jelas. Tirai jendelanya memang setengah tertutup, sementara tirai Fon masih terbuka lebar. Jika saja sang empunya rumah menghidupkan lampu, mungkin dia dapat melihat—

Lampunya hidup.

Mammon membelalak beberapa detik. Lalu kembali pada ekspresi normal ketika Fon duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arahnya. Posisi mereka bisa dibilang bersebrangan, tapi berbeda rumah. Sayangnya, Mammon enggan untuk menghidupkan lampu. Dan dia cukup yakin bahwa dengan penerangan semacam itu, Fon sudah dapat melihatnya. Apalagi jika dia menghidupkan lampu.

Fon tersenyum, dan tentu Mammon tidak membalas. Dia hanya mendengus sebelum mendapati Fon tengah tertawa dengan suara yang tidak terdengar sama sekali. Beberapa detik, Mammon memutar kedua bola mata dan Fon melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai dia sadar bahwa tingkah lakunya diikuti oleh pria keturunan Cina tersebut.

"Apa maumu," kata Mammon.

"Aku hanya terbangun. Melewati ruang tamu, dan melihat seseorang duduk di atas sofa. Aku kira kausudah terlelap seperti bayi," ujar Fon, yang tentu suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Mammon. Pria mungil tersebut cukup handal dalam gerakan bibir, jadi semua dapat tertangkap jelas. Tentu saja, dia naik pitam. Tapi Mammon rasa, dengusan dapat membalas apapun. Dia sedang tidak ingin marah-marah di malam hari. _Mood_ nya sudah cukup buruk karena susu kotak yang tidak kunjung ditemukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, baru disadarinya bahwa hal semacam ini adalah sia-sia. Fon tidak akan berhenti sampai dia menyerah. Dan—sekali lagi—berhubung ini malam hari, dia tidak ingin marah-marah sampai mendatangi rumah Fon atau semacam itu. Fon hanya mengikuti tingkah lakunya seperti orang kurang kerjaan, dan Mammon tidak punya urusan penting dengan hal tersebut sekalipun ia adalah objek yang ditiru.

Mammon baru akan bangkit dan pergi tidur ketika Fon menunjukkan sesuatu dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa perlu dia lihat jelas, dia tahu apa itu.

Kotak susu stroberi. Favoritnya. Dan beberapa kotak lain tercecer di samping sofa.

 _Mengapa dia tidak sadar, sih?!_

Tingkah laku menyebalkan Fon memang mampu mengalihkan perhatian siapapun, _duh_.

Mammon benar-benar membelalak. Tidak kembali duduk dan bergeming persis orang tolol. Dia menggerutu setelah mengambil alih suasana. Melempar pandangan mengancam pada Fon yang dibalas dengan terbukanya kotak susu di seberang sana. Tidak kehabisan ide untuk mendapatkan haknya, Mammon melangkah menuju telepon kabel dengan langkah kasar—tidak jauh dari jendela kemalangan tadi. Menekan tombol-tombol angka yang sudah dihapalnya baik—bukan berarti mereka sering bercakap-cakap via telepon, Mammon hanya perlu mengingat telepon pria sialan tersebut jika ingin mengajukan komplain—dengan keras. Angka delapan agak masuk, tapi dia tidak menyesal.

Dia lihat Fon berdiri sembari tetap meneguk susu stroberi dan melangkah menuju telepon kabel pula.

Teleponnya diterima.

" _Ha—"_

" _Muu_ , keparat! Kembalikan susu-susuku sekarang atau aku akan mendatangimu!"

Dia mendengar tawa dari seberang sana. _"Daripada itu, Mammon. Tidak penasaran dengan bagaimana aku mendapatkan mereka?"_

"Bagaimana," tanya Mammon, tanpa nada tanya.

Dia melirik Fon dari jendela, tapi Fon masih menghadap dalam posisi menyamping. Dia tidak rela. Fon terus meminum susu kotaknya—sampai habis. Habis. Habis dan bukan di tangannya.

" _Aku juga masuk ke dalam rumahmu, saat kemarin kau memanggil tukang reparasi untuk memperbaiki pipa air. Berbasa-basi dengan tukang soal pipa air di dapurku rusak, ingat?"_

"Sialan!"

Kemarahan Mammon sampai pada puncaknya. Dia memanggil-manggil Fon dengan sumpah serapah berkali-kali. Ketika dia kembali menoleh ke jendela, baru didapatinya telepon dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja kopi. Sementara sang pemilik rumah mengambil satu kotak lagi dan membukanya dengan sedotan kecil. Melirik Mammon seraya melempar senyum paling menyebalkan, sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

 _Apa?_

 _Apa?!_

 _APA?!_

Dia tidak melihat Fon lagi, berhubung lampu sudah dimatikan seluruhnya. Mungkin Fon sudah menaiki tangga atau entahlah, tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak mendapat pelampiasan yang cukup untuk rasa kesalnya, Mammon menghadap gagang telepon.

"Kutu busuk sialan!"[]

* * *

 **a/n**

Duh ini random banget yak www yep, sekali lagi, happy birthday Profe Fest! Pertama kalinya aku nulis FM lol semoga suka ya.

Sebenernya ini fict yang aku bilang _deadline_ nya udah mepet. Terus seriusan aku ngga ada ide. Pokoknya udah rencana pengen bikin birthday fict. Tapi aku keinget sama fict collab dan betapa leganya ketika dikasi tau kalo _deadline_ nya diundur. Yaudah langsung nge _rush_ bikin ini karena awalnya ngira gabakalan sempet HAHA. Lagian juga ini _fict_ masih ringan kan ya?

Ya sudah deh. Sekian. :-)


End file.
